


Navy Lace.

by JammyxDodger



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, M/M, Master/Pet, Multiple Orgasms, One Shot, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Safeword Use, Sub Sans (Undertale), Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:21:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29756088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JammyxDodger/pseuds/JammyxDodger
Summary: Satisfying your skeletal lover during a steamy and mildly kinky session of love is a must for you. However you have to make sure he is comfortable too, especially when you bring new ideas to the bedroom.Taking breaks is okay during these nights, and you plan on showing Sans how much you appreciate him for knowing his limits and allowing himself to take his time.
Relationships: Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Navy Lace.

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my second post! Just to clear any misunderstandings, I like to refer to ‘Y/N’ as ‘Reader’. It is easier with my writing style. The Reader is set as gender neutral for this work as no pronouns are used!
> 
> !!!Oneshot content warning!!!  
> \- This one shot is not for kids (it is NSFW and contains description of genitalia).
> 
> I just really like the fluffy scenario of taking a break during a passionate session of love so you can look after your partner! I hope you enjoy this oneshot!
> 
> (2222 words!)

“ribbon.”

That was the word both of us would speak whenever we wanted to... get down to business.

His cheekbones were flushed, a pretty shade of azure blue, and his eye lights looked blurred and hazy. Your hands slowly, tauntingly moved over his jacket as you gave him a sultry smirk, him whining, albeit reluctantly, in need.

Blurred white pinpricks connected to your own and that smug expression still remained. “please Reader! stars ple-!” Gasping in pleasure he flinched when your warm hand grazed over his sensitive rib cage, his casual white shirt still on his upper half.

“Ribbon?” You questioned in a soft and seductive tone as you reached into the bedside drawer with your least dominant hand that wasn’t playing with his chest. 

His eyelights stuttered when he saw the navy lace that you picked up and you could see his smile turn into one of unease. He has no idea. Of the sins, the punishments, the acts you want him to partake in, to make him beg and plead to his orgasm.

You chuckled at that.

You placed the silk onto the bedside drawer and made sure it was within arms reach. “Sans, you have no idea how much I want you.” Your whisper came out in a sort of low purr as you finally pressed your fingertips down onto his ribcage.

He simply sighed as he finally got the pressure that he very much yearned for, his sockets became half lidded and nearly drifted shut.

That simply would not do, so you stopped.

“Don’t close your eyes, pet. Understand?” You mumbled as you towered over him, knees on either side of his legs. Sans nodded and a bit of magical sweat beaded on the side of his skull. “Reply to me. It’s rude to keep your master waiting Sans.” You cooed as you tightened your straddle on him, smile straining.

A menacing snicker escaped your lips before you could contain it, “That’s strike two.” His smile strained even further and you could tell he was nervous as he forcibly laughed out his ‘hehe’s’. “strike two? Reader what are you-?”

Your stare hardened and your smile widened in sadistic glee. “First of all, DON’T close your fucking eyes, plus you should know by now that you REPLY to your master and you certainly DON’T question your master.” He instantly answered a ‘yes master’ back to you. “Oh I forgot that the last one makes a strike three. I suggest avoiding strike four, pet.”

Sans knew he was in for a bad time.

You teasingly discarded his favourite jacket and placed it onto the floor beside his bed. You leaned down and pressed your mouth against his jaw, your breath was hot and arousing as it hit his skull, “Now what do you want?”

The skeleton’s verbal response was almost instant. “i want you to please me master! i want you to sin with me!” His begs came in a flustered spout and was music to your ears so you finally relented, lifting his plain white tee and throwing it elsewhere.

You hummed, content with his wishes as you glided your hands and grasped one of his lower ribs, fondling, groping as he keened for you to continue. His voice spurring you on with ‘don’t stop!’ and ‘oh stars!’ 

“I want to slide my fingers into your wet, sopping, whore pussy. Do you want that pet? Do you want your master to finger your throbbing cunt?” Sans moaned at the invitation and that was all you needed.

His black shorts were pretty much yanked from his pelvis and littered somewhere you couldn’t give two shits about. Your fingertips petted his pelvic bone lightly, waiting for his magic to take form.

The skeleton beneath you whimpered as his snatch took form. The colour, akin to the flush on his cheekbones, was a lovely and delectable shade of azure blue. “Simply divine, ravishing. I want to delve, taste your tight fucking pussy. I could just eat you up pet.”

Sans’ breathing grew more laboured as you continued to whisper the acts you wanted to commit to his willing self and you could tell that the grin on your face was wolffish. 

Your dominant hand slid down to his sex and you allowed your hand to glide over the lower lips carefully, wanting him to beg, plead and wish for your touch. 

“stars... please touch me! master!” He whined as he pushed his begging cunt against your hand. You decided to let the male indulge in his favour, rubbing up and down the smooth and soft magic that was his clit whilst he groaned, femurs shaking as you worked him up for penetration.

It wasn’t sticky like a persons pre per say but, it was, in fact, a lot smoother to get through and was more like a very thin slime or heavy saliva. It was much more pleasant against your skin than another human’s sexual fluids ever was or will be.

“I will indulge you for now pet, but you mustn’t misbehave or else...” You gazed into his eyelights, said eyelights faltered and dwindling as he was slowly but surely losing himself into the land of pleasure.

Your middle finger touched the slit of his opening, Sans’ breath hitched at that and then breathy murmurs escaped his teeth, pleading to continue, to let him drown in desire as you finger-fucked his ‘begging, wet, slutty snatch’. You complied, he was being such a good boy right now.

The tip of your finger slowly penetrated the magic-made pussy, allowing him to get use to the intrusion as you experimentally slid it in and out of his throbbing hole. 

“What do you want pet?” You interrogated Sans as he let out a small mewl, knees bent as he spread his legs as much as he could to get the full stretch of your middle finger. He couldn’t seem to formulate his answer as it came out in small sounds and stutters.

“Shame,” you paused in your ministrations, perfectly aware as of how the skeleton beneath you was trying to grind back his cunt into your finger as he tried catching himself, tried to reply to you before the inevitable, “You was doing so good. That’s strike four, pet.”

There was a popping sound as you dislodged your finger from your pet’s aching pussy and he whimpered from the loss of stimulation, loss of touch, all things that involved you and how you caress him that drives him crazy.

You know his behaviour like the back of your hand. So predictable and yet so eager to please. You weren’t disappointed. But maybe you could be considered a little sadistic for what you was about to do.

His whimpers were glorious, you couldn’t help but lick your lips as you reached for the navy lace, looking straight at his flushed skull. You tutted, a devilish smirk on your features, “Stay still pet, or else.” The lace was firm but soft in your hands, and you stood from your position atop him.

“Hands and knees.” You all but demanded, and he didn’t even wait a second before doing as told, whining as his magic begged for you once more. You admired his drooling opening, but you didn’t want to get carried away and not go through with your plan. 

Your fingers fluttered over his pelvic bones. They were closing in on his sacrum and that just made him whimper more, you delighted in how sensitive your lover was as you gave him his well-deserved punishment. 

You groped at it directly, revelling in how Sans cried out as he came, squirting the sheets in a way that could only be described as exotic. You smirked, releasing your hold on the sensitive bone.

“Safe word?” You questioned, pausing in your actions as to not overwhelm the heaving skeleton beneath you. 

“blue.” He answered after a couple of seconds, trying to gather himself from his powerful orgasm as his femurs stabilised from their shaking.

You made sure to be gentle, treating him like fine china as your hands closed in on the holes lining his sacrum. Sans, still gathering his bearings, gave an overstimulated groan as the string poked at one of his upper sacrum’s holes. 

You whispered words of reassurance, from “You’re doing so good Sansy” to “That’s it, relax.”, you gave no warning however when you thrusted the lace through the hole and looped it through the other one too, and he cried out as he gushed yet again onto the sheets, some even getting on your thighs to which you marvelled at.

He seemed to be unable to support his upper body any more, and his rib cage collapsed onto the mattress, his pelvis only being supported by your hands. Long and drawn out pants left his teeth as his body shook from surprise and pleasure. 

“blue.” He held his palm up, clearly wanting a break as his body trembled. You turned him so he was on his back, to which he gave a grunt at, and you reached over to a bowl of fruit on the nightstand next to you, feeding him some grapes which he ate with no complaint. 

“You did so good.” You mumbled to him, giving him a loving gaze as he nuzzled into the palm of your hand that you settled onto his cheekbone. He hummed, closing his bonelids as he relaxed into your soothing intent that you sent through your touch. 

“You think you could do another?” You asked, tugging the navy ribbon to emphasise your point. His skull flushed a little, but he meekly nodded, murmuring an affirmative to your question.

“master, be careful please...” He requested, and you nodded as you turned him back over, settling a pillow beneath his pelvic bone so he wasn’t uncomfortable. You allowed him to get situated, and then you continued.

“Three, two, one.” You gave your skeletal partner a warning, to which he tensed up at, and then you slowly and carefully manoeuvred the lace through the other two holes beneath. Sans’ bones rattled as he whined from the pressure, and you paused once they were through, allowing him to get back to the present as you littered his spine with kisses that made him shiver.

“You’re doing great, pet. Such a good job.” You praised, voice husky and full of affection. Sans moaned under his breath, spreading his legs more for further access to his sacrum.

You inquired if he wanted to continue, and he said a breathy “yes”. So you gripped the ribbon, listening as he groaned under his breath from the briefly tighter feeling as you pulled back, and you whispered into his skull and repeated the same process as before. 

“I’m so proud of you Sans. Good boy.” You told your boyfriend. You listened as he let out a keen, orgasming for the third time as he caught his breath. “Don’t rush yourself, I don’t want you to get hurt okay?”

He groaned a breathy “k”, his body slumped in exhaustion as magical sweat poured from his body. It made him look enchanting, as if the moonlight was casting a glow onto his porcelain bones. 

“You’re so beautiful. Everything about you is magical.” You could see him giggle quietly to himself, and you let out an amused breath, “no pun intended.” 

“There’s only one more left, you think you can do any more?” You asked, stroking his spine gently as you fretted slightly over him. You didn’t want him to get too overwhelmed, you wanted both of you to enjoy the experience after all.

“i trust you, Reader.” Sans confessed, sounding very tired yet determined, and that’s when you placed the bowl of fruit where it was before on the nightstand. He must be so overstimulated, so you planned to get this over with quickly.

You whispered a warning, swiftly looping the lace through both of the lower sacrum holes and tying it into a bow. He reacted with a weak yowl, and you waited for his trembles to subside so you could cuddle your lover to your chest.

“And we are done.” You uttered, giving the crown of his skull a kiss. You discarded your clothing too, loving the way his buzzing magic felt on your skin, and you sighed as his cool bones touched your body.

“i love you.” Sans whispered, curling into your neck. You felt him place a palm on your chest, feeling the way your heart thrummed calmly beneath the skin.

You gazed down at him, adoring the way he curled into you and how you guys clicked together like a puzzle piece. Your legs intertwined with his, no set pattern, and yet you felt as light as a cloud.

The next thing you knew, your lover let out small snores. He always seemed to sleep easy with your presence, and it was rare for him to get night terrors. 

If someone had told you earlier on in life you would get a monster boyfriend, you would have thought they were crazy. Now though? You admired the sacrum lacing you had done, how they crossed together in X’s and ended with such a cute ribbon.

“I love you too.” You smiled, drifting off to sleep as you snuggled with Sans, content and satisfied with life.


End file.
